It's the solution I get
by La Marie
Summary: Parce qu'annoncer que l'on forme un couple avec Severus Rogue n'est pas la tâche la plus aisée et que jamais il n'osera le faire, Hermione prend les choses en main, à ses risques et périls. SS/HG forever and always mais sans prétention


Encore et toujours SS-HG parce que ce pairing est magnifique.

Parce qu'il est certain que annoncer une relation à ses proches est difficile d'autant plus lorsque son conjoint se nomme Severus Rogue et que le dit-entourage le hait, et pas toujours cordialement, Hermione trouve sa solution et espère que sa "moitié" l'acceptera.

**D:** Les personnages au contraire de l'écrit qui suit ne m'appartiennent aucunement.

* * *

Elle avait passé plusieurs heures à se préparer, changeant de tenue sans arrêt, essayant toujours plus de dompter sa chevelure insoumise. Elle attendait ce jour depuis des semaines, elle ne lui avait rien dit voulant lui faire une surprise et surtout faisant en sorte qu'il n'ait pas le temps d'imaginer une quelconque esquive. Il avait bien tenté d'avoir quelques informations mais le perçant à jour, elle avait dévié toutes ses interrogations. La jeune femme se demandait encore s'il parviendrait à lui pardonner, elle espérait qu'il accepterait enfin ce qu'elle avait prévu pour ce soir-là.

Inspirant un grand coup, elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir, replaçant une dernière fois ses cheveux et elle sortit de la chambre en direction de la Grande Salle. Chaque nouvelle marche descendue l'en rapprochait tandis que son cœur semblait vouloir briser la cage dans laquelle il était enfermé, battant à tout rompre comme dans l'espoir de prendre la fuite. Elle était incroyablement tremblante. Décidant d'attendre un instant que son cœur daigne reprendre un rythme plus soutenable elle se teint à la rampe de l'escalier. Après quelques instants elle se morigéna, s'ébroua mentalement, elle ne devait pas avoir peur de ce qu'elle allait faire, c'était ce qu'ils voulaient tous deux.

Elle arriva finalement à la Grande Salle, passant les portes grandes ouvertes elle fut rapidement assaillie par ses amis qui lui demandèrent ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire de son après-midi. Ne l'ayant pas vue ils s'étaient inquiétés mais, se rendant compte de son allure, ils se turent d'un coup, bouche-bée. Maintenant qu'ils s'en éloignaient un peu, chacun pouvait voir comme elle était resplendissante dans son fourreau bleu nuit, les cheveux retenus en un leste chignon agrémenté de bijoux d'argent.

Relâchant leur attention de l'unique apparence de leur amie ils l'entraînèrent à la table qu'ils avaient investie pour la soirée. Ainsi libre de laisser vagabonder son regard, la préfète en chef ne tarda pas à trouver l'objet de ses pensées. Leur regard s'accrochèrent et alors qu'elle tentait de rester impassible, lui laissa remonter un coin de sa bouche en un rictus particulièrement appréciateur. Elle se sentit rougir mais ses amis l'appelant elle du détourner le regard, il paierait plus tard…

Tout au long de la soirée elle tenta de suivre les conversations, d'y participer même mais elle n'y arrivait simplement pas, ses prunelles revenaient encore et toujours vers la même ouverture, dans le même mur droit de la salle. Ses yeux d'or chocolat se noyant inlassablement dans ceux de l'homme aux cheveux d'ébène. Elle ne pouvait les en empêcher. Ce ne fut qu'une heure après le début de la soirée que le directeur, le sourire aux lèvres et dans la voix annonça l'ouverture de la piste de danse et fit retentir les premières notes.

Elle avait de moins en moins confiance en sa décision antérieure, effrayée par la réaction que pourrait avoir l'homme dont elle était profondément amoureuse. Elle ne voulait pas danser mais quand Harry l'invita, elle se sentit obliger de se laisser faire et s'amusa finalement. Elle virevoltait d'un pied sur l'autre et riait aux bêtises que son ami arrivait encore à proférer malgré la musique. C'est après un de ces éclats de rire, ramenant sa tête qu'elle avait rejetée en arrière, à sa place qu'elle rencontra son regard. Un regard noir, noir de la colère de la voir dans les bras d'un autre mais aussi noir d'envie, de jalousie, de désir, d'amour.

C'est en voyant cela qu'elle se décida définitivement à aller au bout de sa résolution. Elle devait le faire pour eux deux. Elle devait le faire pour que plus jamais ils n'aient à se ronger les sangs, à réfréner leurs envies, à s'empêcher de crier leur amour à la face du monde. Elle devait le faire.

Ainsi, la chanson terminée, elle abandonna Harry aux bras aimants de Ginny Weasley et s'avança, tête basse vers lui. En relevant la tête elle vit qu'il n'était pas seul, Albus Dumbledore et Minerva McGonagall se tenaient à ses côtés souriants. Ils ne firent pas attention à elle alors que lui, au contraire l'avait suivi du regard dès l'instant où elle avait lâché ce Potter.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait à s'avancer ainsi vers lui. Elle était absolument magnifique et sans prononcer clairement ces mots, il était certain que ses yeux le lui avaient dit à l'instant même où elle était entrée dans la salle. La voir si proche et pourtant si loin lui faisait mal, la voir riant aux côtés de Weasley et Potter-L'insupportable-Je-Me-Crois-Invicible lui faisait mal, et plus encore la voir sourire, dansant au bras de ce même gamin prétentieux le rendait malade. Il aurait tant aimé pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras, arriver derrière eux et la récupérer…

Elle avançait toujours, d'un pas qui se faisait de plus en plus assuré. Elle releva enfin la tête, croisa son regard et souriante, elle franchit les derniers mètres qui les séparaient encore. Il l'entendit dire bonsoir au directeur et à la directrice de la maison Gryffondor qu'elle nomma intelligiblement. Elle ne lui dit d'abord rien, se contentant d'attendre qu'il daigne lever les yeux vers elle. Quand enfin il le fit, son regard trahissait l'incompréhension dans laquelle il baignait. Elle lui sourit et d'une voix claire, sûre d'elle, lui demanda : « M'accorderiez-vous cette danse, Professeur ? ».

Il ne répondit d'abord rien, remarquant bien les regards surpris de sa collègue au vieux sorcier. Il se contenta de la regarder puis, notant les mouvements désordonnés de ses épaules calqués sur sa respiration, il décida de la libérer de l'angoisse dans laquelle elle était. Il hocha la tête et tendit une main vers elle, main qu'elle saisit en l'entrainant au centre de la piste de danse. Ils faisaient fis des regards qu'ils sentaient sur eux. Cela ne les atteignaient pas outre mesure, après tout ils n'avaient encore rien fait de bien extraordinaire et aux yeux des autres, la jeune femme passait juste pour miraculée de la tempête à laquelle se rattachait l'homme.

Ils n'avaient que faire des regards. Ils étaient ensemble et depuis l'instant où leurs mains s'étaient retrouvées, ils ne pensaient plus à rien d'autre qu'à eux. Les autres n'existaient tout simplement plus.

* * *

Alorsalorsalorsalors ? ;)

Marie


End file.
